100 Ways To Get Killed By Young Justice
by Phoenix-Infinite
Summary: Young Justice. The most powerful team of super-powered teens ever. The last thing you want to do is piss them off. *** So, instead of suicide by drugs or by jump, use any of these, and I can asure you- you'll have the funest, and best suicide ever. Did I mention, you get to piss off Young Justice? RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE!


**100 Ways To Get Killed By Young Justice**

**AUTHOR NOTES: This is my first fanfic. Yes, I admit. I used a lot of ideas from: 100 Ways to Get Killed By The Akatsuki, but I did come up with a few good ones by myself, so please don't hate on me! Also, I would appreciate reviews and faves if you think I deserve it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T (SADLY) OWN DC COMICS OR YOUNG JUSTICE. If I did, I wouldn't have made a seocnd season. I would have kept the same team! BOOO!**

1. Scream at Robin for being a complete dick. Infuriate him further by saying: «HINT, HINT»

2. Whenever a team member asks you to do something, ask if they want fries with it or not.

3. Give Superboy the nickname, «wrinkly penis». Run like hell.

4. Pour clear liquid soap or butter all over the hallway leading into the kitchen or bathroom areas.

5. Put laxatives in all their food.

6. Stare at the wall during a team meeting. In the last five minutes, state loudly to Batman, Robin, Red Arrow, or whoever is talking, that you weren't paying attention, and that they need to repeat the whole thing.

7. Call Kid a fatass and refuse to give him food, saying that starving for a few months to loose some weight, won't kill him...

8. Hold up a phone and yell loudly to Robin that KF wants his virginity back.

9. Play with the AC so that it's either freezing cold in one room, or boiling lava hot in the other.

10. Flood Aqua Lad's room and ask if it makes him feel closer to home.

11. Exclaim loudly that you know what Robin does with his cameras at night.

12. Slap Artemis in the ass as hard as you possibly can, blame KF.

13. Whenever KF runs away from anything, scream: «Run forest, RUN!»

14. Break all the windows and tell Batman birds did it.

15. Shave your legs in the kitchen sink while they're all eating.

16. Ask Aqua Lad if his mother tried to eat him when he was a baby. When he looks confused or says no, tell him you thought some fish ate their babies.

17. Cry very, very, loudly. When asked what's wrong, tell them you had a horrible nightmare about Superboy's face- and it came true.

18. Blow up all the toilets (with or without them being occupied, your choice). Blame it on KF.

19. Blow an air horn into a megaphone and run like hell.

20. Buy Aqua Lad a fish tank, and see if he fits in it.

21. Tell Batman that Aqua Lad or Robin sexually harassed you and see what they do.

22. Write: «KF Owns This» with an arrow pointing downwards on the front and back of Artemis's shirts.

23. Bribe Superboy with a lot of money to kiss KF. If he does it, claim that you forgot you didn't have any money. If he doesn't do it, call him a pansy.

24. When walking past Robin, Superboy, or Red Arrow, randomly burst into laughter, then walk away like nothing happened.

25. Set off all the fire safety sprinklers while the team is asleep.

26. Blow up the Bio Ship, and blame it on Megan for thinking overly nasty thoughts about Superboy...

27. Whisper to Artemis in the middle of a meeting so that everybody notices but can't hear. Demand that she whispers. When she whisper back, scream loudly, «WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR!?»

28. Exclaim loudly that Superboy's most hated animals, monkeys, are totally kawaii!

29. Fling rubber chickens at Superboy when he isn't looking.

30. When the team is standing in a line, shove the last or first person until they fall over, and enjoy watching the human domino effect.

31. Put on a sanitary mask and claim loudly that you are allergic to idiots. Sneeze loudly whenever you come across one of the team members you don't like.

32. Interrupt an important meeting and drag Robin or Superboy out to come watch paint dry with you.

33. Have loud conversations with yourself during a meeting.

34. Put spiders in Robin's bed to see if he screams.

35. Put Superboy's stuff in KF's room and vice versa. See how long it takes for them to figure it out.

36. Throw Robin's utility belt into a fire.

37. Feed stink bombs to Superboy's dog.

38. Cover the toilets with plastic wrap. Blame it on KF.

39. Throw all of KF's «souvenirs» in the fireplace and claim you couldn't find any fire wood.

40. Walk around wearing 3-D glasses and scream hysterically whenever a team member reaches towards you.

41. Tell Superboy that KF said he was gay. Tell KF that Superboy said he was a pansy. See which one attacks the other first.

42. Write, «Captain MAREL wuz here» on their faces while they sleep.

43. When KF is drunk, tell him that Robin has more beer in his room, and «accidentally» lock the door once he goes in.

44. Switch Artemis's wardrobe with Roy's.

45. Superglue Megan to the ceiling.

46. Mentally sing the Barney theme song as loud as you can while in Megan's presence.

47. Push Robin off the Bio Ship.

48. Tie all their clothing together and freeze it. See how long it takes for them to get it al thawed and untangled. See to it that anybody with heat powers is «missing».

49. In front of all the team members, loudly ask Superboy why you found a condom in his garbage last night.

50. Shave Artemis's head and haul ass outta there.

51. Tell Robin that Jason Todd committed suicide and that it's all his fault. Submitted by: logan's kid

52. Force Miss Martian to brainwash Superboy to walk around in a thong and bar until somebody forces him to change.

53. Empty your garbage into the fridge.

54. Plaster Robin's electronics' with pads. Run.

55. Get a fart machine and make Superboy eat it when he isn't looking.

56. File a complaint about Superboy being a pervert because he has X-ray vision.

57. Try to poison Aqualad various times. When he asks you what the hell you are doing, tell him you want to test his jellyfish toxin invulnerability.

58. Blow up random shit in the microwave.

59. Piss all over the boys rooms.

60. Freeze a plastic cake toy and see if KF tries to defrost it.

**MORE SOON. Please review! I took a lot of ideas from: 100 Ways to Get Killed by the Akatsuki.**


End file.
